


Get what I want 'cause I ask for it

by haeym



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/pseuds/haeym
Summary: Yunho just wanted to brush his teeth in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _Primadonna_ by Marina and the Diamonds

Changmin walks into the bathroom dressed in absolutely nothing.

Yunho pauses in the middle of brushing his teeth. A trail of toothpaste and saliva leaks from the corner of his mouth and down his chin, the brush frozen still inside his mouth, his hand gripped tightly around it. And he stares. Changmin faces away and rolls his eyes until he squeezes himself between the sink and Yunho. The older man has a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Amidst all the staring Yunho catches a glimpse of that round, perky ass from the mirror placed above the sink. The curve of his back dips so sinfully between his cheeks and Yunho almost drops the brush along with his jaw. 

Yunho hears Changmin snort. 

But god lord the man standing in front of him is absolutely gorgeous. The sharp angles of his body smoothed down, the hard muscles long gone and Yunho must admit Changmin is his favorite thing to cuddle. With Bambi and a pillow following, respectively. His mind escapes to the night before, Changmin half asleep in their bed, his hair curling adorably around his ears.

The way he presents himself if in front of Yunho is not exactly adorable though. It's ridiculously hot. The morning sun creeping in from the narrow window colors him golden, skin almost glimmering the faint light. Yunho groans, but the sound turns out to be more like ‘sfdgfgsdgad’ because of his mouth full of toothbrush and froth. 

He leans his head past Changmin's shoulder – god, the younger is half-hard already – and spits into the sink. Abandoning the brush on the edge of it, toothpaste lost somewhere in the shower stall, he is about to ask what it is that Changmin wants but the younger is faster.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Yunho's boxers – well, technically they are Changmin's, shared out of love like he tends to say – and swiftly pulls them down, Yunho's manhood springing up like the eager little thing it is. 

Actually it's not so little.

Changmin moves his hands to Yunho's hips, pulling him flush against his crotch. He lets out a muffled moan as his cock gets the attention it so desperately wants. Moving his hips in small circles, Changmin rubs himself against Yunho who's mind is currently swimming in the biggest pool of ecstasy. Making all kinds of greedy whines, he grips Yunho's neck with his left hand and brings their mouths together.

It's a wet kiss and Changmin devours him, takes what he wants, the burning desire clear in his actions. Yunho responds with an equal passion, his mouth tasting like mint and toothpaste. His eyes had closed the second their mouths touched, but now he forces his eyelids to crack open, to witness what is probably the hottest scene he has seen in awhile.

Through the mirror he sees Changmin's ass spread nicely against the edge of the sink, the tan of his skin creating a striking contrast to the pristine white porcelain. And their mouths are joined, noses pushed together and flush decorating their cheeks.

Yunho lets his hands wander, dropping lower and lower until he cups the top of Changmin's ass, the flesh soft against his palms as he massages it. Changmin mumbles something aggressive into his mouth, sounding a lot like ‘fuck, Yunho, please, give it to me’.

Nails scratching against Yunho's hips, leaving angry red marks, Changmin pulls him even closer, lifting himself off the sink, hands moving upwards and legs locking around Yunho's hips. He undulates his own hips so sweetly, almost gingerly against Yunho’s, his leaking cock dabbing precome onto Yunho's stomach. The trail glistens in the light, smeared further by the contact of their bodies pressing against each other again and again.

Yunho's cock is curved upwards next to Changmin’s, the tip drooling as Changmin brings his hand to cover it. He pumps up and down a few times, letting the wetness spread, before he wraps his hand over both of them. He moans into Yunho's mouth, who's busy holding them up and stroking Changmin's back. 

Changmin allows their mouths to part, tongues lapping against each other in the open air for a moment until Changmin breaks the contact, leaning to whisper in Yunho's ear.

”Get in me, big boy.”

Yunho lets out a strangled noise, snarling and revealing that perfect row of shining white teeth. He lunges forward, capturing Changmin's pouty lower lip between his teeth and pulling it, stretching it. The puffs of Changmin's breath hit his face, the arousal making his whole body shiver with a need to unwind.

The older blindly reaches for whatever lubrication he can get, palm hitting something which smells awfully lot like a hand lotion – goddamnit, why don't they keep lube in the bathroom too – and Changmin helps him to pour a generous amount on his hand. Half of it dribbles to the sink when Yunho slides his hand between Changmin's crack, finger pressing against his hole. The younger sucks in air before his mouth is busy kissing Yunho's again.

They shift positions, Changmin dropping a bit lower and tilting his hips to give Yunho better access from below. The sink is pressing into his lower back but he doesn't really give a fuck, not now, holding desperately onto Yunho's shoulders. 

When Yunho deems Changmin ready enough he guides himself in, slick passage eagerly swallowing him.

They fuck, hard and fast. Changmin seemed to be painfully horny anyway, so when Yunho hesitantly uses a bit more power, the man in his arms cries out, pleasure corrupting his voice. It's hoarse when he urges Yunho to go faster, to fucking split him.

Their mouths meet again, lips red, color of want painting them in the sweetest of shades. The older snaps his hips, over and over, pistoning into Changmin who he cries out Yunho's name. He pants and huffs, breathing heavy, when Changmin grinds against him as well, neglected cock painfully hard.

And suddenly Changmin is coming, decorating Yunho's chest as well as his own. Pearly white seed dribbles down the older man as he buries himself into Changmin for the last time before he's coming too, filling Changmin to the brim. Changmin lays his head onto his shoulder, grip still tight around the older’s shoulders as Yunho comes down from his high. The stay like that for a moment, regulating their breaths until Yunho cautiously pulls out, big splotches of spunk falling to the tiling.

The younger lets himself down, making a face with teeth showing and nose scrunching up before he looks at Yunho who seems to be rather dazzled. Changmin’s face twists into a dirtiest smirk Yunho has ever seen.

‘Thanks hyung, I knew I could trust you.’ 

Yunho feels like his brain is blanking out for good. 

‘I was so damn horny when I woke up,’ Changmin continues, ‘we could have done this in the bed if you had stayed.’

Changmin shoots him a smug look before he walks into the shower stall – yes, rivulets of come adorning his thighs – and slams the glass door close and turns on the shower. Yunho stares at the blurred walls of the stall, then the messy floor before him and finally shouting over the noise of the shower,

‘Thanks for ruining all my future toothbrushing sessions, Changmin-ah!’

He gets no answer and if there was a smiley for his expression, it would be :C.

He draws it into the misty surface of the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 12/12/2012 on Livejournal.  
> This version of it has been edited for AO3 in 2016.


End file.
